Celestial Slaying Duo Fairy tail x Naruto Fan Fiction Naruto and Lucy
by MelonLord26
Summary: Naruto and Lucy Uzimaki, twins and both slayers. Join their adventure as the slaying duo of the Fairy Tail guild, Fiore's number one Mage guild.
1. Chapter 1

Celestial Slaying Duo

Fairy tail x Naruto Fan Fiction

Naruto and Lucy Uzimaki, twins and both slayers. Join their adventure as the slaying duo of the Fairy Tail guild, Fiore's number one Mage guild.

Disclaimer

I do not own Fairy tail or Naruto, the plot is mine. If there is any mistakes please leave a comment down below so I can correct it. I am not up to date with Fairy Tail and have never watched Naruto so, sorry if their any mistakes or incorrect facts, all information to do with Naruto or Fairy Tail and their series' will be coming from a wiki page or the information I already know. No Lemons .

Chapter 1

"The hell, can't you see I'm walking here" yelled a annoyed blonde haired boy at a salmon haired boy.

(M/N salmon means pink so even though Natsu says its salmon he is still saying its pink. ^He he^ Natsu really is dense)

"Naruto shut the hell up" a blonde haired girl accompanying the said Naruto. "Sorry sis, but he walked into me on purpose" Naruto said pouting for being yelled at by his sister. "Did not, you walked into me" yelled the fuming Natsu Dragneel.

(M/N ^he he^ I wrote fuming)

(D/N I am so sorry for her childish behaviour.)

(M/N anyway to explain I am M/N that is me commenting on the story as I'm the author MelonLord26 and D/N is my friend Darriusb who is not a writer but is my grammar and punctuation checker. THE STORY MUST GO ON)

(D/N STOP SHOUTING YOUR STUPID MELON LOVING IDIOTIC AUTHOR)

(M/N b-but your shouting *clears throat* anyway take two, the story must go on)

"Did not..." Naruto yelled before being cut off. "Naruto shut up, your yelling is making my ears bleed, so shut up and come on, this trip was a waste of time there was only one magic store in this ENTIRE TOWN," yelled a very pissed off Blonde teen. "Well how was I supposed to know that Hargeon only had one store and shut up you still got a new gate key and I got three new scrolls and a concussion from you and that guy who claimed he was salamander of Fairy Tail got sent to a hospital" yelled Naruto. "Oh bo ho, the moron who walked into me got told off, by their sister," Natsu said while laughing. "Natsu shut up or I'll tell Erza when she finishes her job" Happy the flying exceed said full with blackmail material. "Are we going or what Naruto... You're an exceed aren't you," Lucy said while helping Naruto to his feet as him when him and Natsu walked into each other they fell on the floor. "Wat ay Exceed" the blue cat asked. "Naruto translation stat, asap, now, dammit," Lucy ordered. "Why Lu," Naruto asked. "The exceed accents are impossible to understand, you talk like a little kid and you heard what he said, I was not listening sorry my exceed friend," Lucy said stating the truth. "It's okay, sorry, I had fish in my mouth but I asked what's an exceed," the blue winged cat asked. "Well, erm an exceed is animal/creature with aera Magic from Edolas, they can have multiple forms," Lucy informed Happy. "Cool so I'm a exceed, but I don't have multiple forms though," Happy said with a sad face. "Not to worry Sly and Kurama don't have their multiple forms," Naruto said to cheer up the blue cat. "Sly and Kurama are our exceeds, I'm the celestial dragon slayer and Naruto is the celestial demon slayer. We're know as the Celestial Slaying Duo," Lucy replied, quickly so know one jumped in front to speak. "So you guys are powerful, so why don't you join Fairy Tail, it's my guild. Allow me to properly introduce my self I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fire dragon slayer, Flame devourer and Salamander," Natsu said while finally getting up. "Yea and I'm Happy, companion of Salamander and the great fish eater lord, I'm also a member of Fairy Tail," Happy announced with pride before shoving a fish into his mouth. "Why would we join your guild, I bet it's weak. And anyway what's in it for us, ya flaming frog," Naruto said earning a swift blow to the head by his sister, Lucy. "As if Fairy Tail is weak were the strongest guild in Foire, ya, ya damn got nothing to insult you with," Natsu said mumbling the last part. "I'll join seems like some fun" Lucy said earning a surprised look from Naruto and a infamous grin from Natsu. "That's not fair, if your joining guild I have to join as well," Naruto wined. "Know one asked you to join and anyway come on Luce, we need to get you an insignia and make you an official member," Natsu said grinning with Happy on his head. "Sure, as long as we don't go by train, boat, plane or car I hate those demonic things" Lucy said mumbling the last part. "Same" Naruto said with Natsu nodding in agreement. "Natsu I'm hungry can we get food before I fly you back to the guild?" Happy wined. Naruto and Lucy's stomachs rumbled causing Lucy to blush as she has pride something Naruto does not understand as 2+1=2+1 and not 3 to him. "Sure lets eat then. You guys know anywhere near by that we could get some grub from" Natsu asked. "Ya we know a Ramon shop down the way" Lucy said leading the way. "What's Ramon?" Happy asked. "Just stop, just stop right there, that's not a funny joke," Lucy and Naruto replied with a serious looks. "But I'm no- - what the hell,Natsu" happy said while being interrupted half way by Natsu's hand covering his mouth.

"The hell Lu, we had to fly all over Hargeon to find you" a hound looking like exceed questioned. "Luc, next time tell us where your going" a fox looking like exceed with multiple tails said. "Ha ha, sorry anyway Natsu, Happy these are mine and Naruto's exceeds, the multi-tailed fox exceed is Kurama and the hound looking like exceed is sly" Lucy announced. "Sweet, do you guys like fish?" Happy questioned. "Nah I like beef and Ramon though, I'm a demon" Kurama replied. "And I like rabbit, deer and Ramon" sly replied. "Cool, cool still don't know what is Ramon, but Lucy said she's joining mine and Natsu's guild, so what I'm getting at is will you join as well" Happy announced. "Kurama your not a demon stop, that was your previous life stop breaking the wall okay, we don't live in Konohagakure, this is ****ing Fiore damn it," Lucy said in a scolding tone. "Ha ha you got yelled at Kurama, the great nine tails demon. Ha ha, but really you need to stop it" Naruto announced jokingly with a serious under tone. "Hmm whatever if you say so" Kurama said not convinced. "So what's this about your joining a guild, Lu" Sly asked. "Just what Happy said, I'm joining his and Natsu's guild," Lucy answered.

Darriusb: sorry but the author has had a temper tantrum so please wait till after the beep.

M: quack bark moo beep

Darriusb: only one of those was correct.

M: shut up and LEAF me alone ya BULLy

Darriusb: go and die in a hole

M: well that's not dark what's so ever

Darriusb: I though you knew me better, ya big idiot

M: we get it your satan now LEAF me alone

Darriusb: where are the knives ?

M: he he locked in a secure room getting washed as know one died by me recently eg my former punctuation and spell checker. What so ever. He he

Darriusb: I'm not dead stop telling everyone that I'm dead.

M: sometimes I hear them but their dead and not because I killed my former workers.

Darriusb: turn the hell around, also I'm your friend

M: oh hey Darri you didn't listen to what I was saying about my former workers right?

Darriusb: I heard it all dumbass

M: well shit anyway goodbye every Spartan *runs off stage and performs a anti-demonic ritual to make a pact of protection*

Darriusb: get back here so I can kick your butt, stupid author, oh and goodbye readers.

Translations

Author Zone (No Darri's allowed):

Any way bye my lovely spartans, MelonLord26 is out.

Ps. I have a YouTube channel called MelonLord26 if you want to check it out. It will be mostly minecraft content. Plus not the best recoding and stuff.

Ps. Ps. Darri is scary. I can imagine Darri saying I'm gonna kill ya, burn in hell by my wrath so I can rule the melon realm. Anyway the melon realm is my YouTube channel and my account. ROLLOVER

With Darriusb

*ahoo* if that moron is talking about me I'll end them. Darri breath, breath and find those damned knifes so I can kill MelonIdiot26 and rule melon realm. Ah a key now to find my actual personality what a certain Melon lost in a bet.

Something tells me that idiot is talking a bout me anyway I just need to get Melon to upload five chapters on this story and the box containing my actual personality will appear and I can use this key to regain my actual personality. One chapter down, four to go.


	2. Chapter 2 - The guild

Celestial Slaying Duo

Fairy tail x Naruto Fan Fiction

Naruto and Lucy Uzimaki, twins and both slayers. Join their adventure as the slaying duo of the Fairy Tail guild, Fiore's number one Mage guild.

Disclaimer

I do not own Fairy tail or Naruto, the plot is mine. If there is any mistakes please leave a comment down below so I can correct it. I am not up to date with Fairy Tail and have never watched Naruto so, sorry if their any mistakes or incorrect facts, all information to do with Naruto or Fairy Tail and their series' will be coming from a wiki page or the information I already know. No Lemons .

Chapter 2 - the guild

"And I thought it was going to be a horse stable" Naruto said looking at the magnificent building before him. "See, and that's why I'm the smart one, Naruto" Lucy announced while reaching out to the Fairy tail door handle. Natsu stopping Lucy by launching is foot at the door, kicking it open laughed and yelled "we're back" before fighting someone about a fake rumour, causing a full out guild brawl. "See told, it would be a waste, no one has greeted us" Naruto yelled over the noise. "Sorry, I see you two are new, did Natsu invite you to join?" Mirajane questioned with a caring smile, causing Naruto to blush. "Umm y-yea he did, and hear I thought that I would not like it," Naruto stuttered. "Someone's got a crush" Lucy mumbled just low enough to so only Naruto to hear. "Is he alright" Mirajane asked with concern, while looking at a red-faced blushing Naruto.

"Yea, he's fine, leave the dushe-bag alone, anyway I'm looking to join the guild, same with him" Lucy said. "I'm Mirajane Strauss and you are" Mirajane questioned. "Oh, I'm Lucy Uzimaki, and he's my brother, Naruto Uzimzaki, were the Celestial Slaying Duo" Lucy explained, gaining the attention the brawl members, temporarily stopping them and causing, guild master Makarov to spit out his beer. "So you're the celestial twins, I imagined you would be a little older. I'm Markarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail" Makarov said while cleaning up the mess he said from spitting out his beer. "Celestial twins?" Naruto questioned looking at Lucy for the answer. "Man your an idiot, I almost feel sorry for you, if I didn't have to deal with the embarrassment of being your twin" Lucy said exasperated while hitting her head. "So what are the celestial twins" Naruto asked. "They're the celestial dragon slayer and demon slayer, they are twins and that's really all that people's know about them" Makarov explained while taking a careful sip of his beer. "Oh oh OH, LUCY THE HELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" Naruto yelled at his sister Lucy. "STOP YELLING, YOUR MAKING MY EARS BLEED" Lucy yelled before continuing on with her inside voice "words just pass through your head don't they?, but yeah, me and Naruto are the Celestial twins." This caused an uproar in the guild as they had the infamous nondestructive celestial duo team, in their guild, looking to join their guild. "Question?" Both Lucy and Naruto put their hands up. 'Y-yes what is it" Markarov asked nervously. "When can we get our guild marks, Natsu said we could join, and if you guys are gonna continue the..." Lucy asked before Naruto joined to say "brawl can we join to." "Heck yeah" Natsu yelled while slinging an arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"There you go, you're now a official member of fairy tail" Mirajane said with joy "T-thanks" Naruto murmured, blushing with Lucy nodding her head with agreement. "Hey Luce you look awesome with your guild mark" Natsu yelled from the other side of the guild, while looking at Lucy's pink guild mark on her right hand and Naruto's yellow guild mark on the left side of his neck. "Yea you think this is awesome, try this out Ten no ryū gōon (Celestial Dragon Roar)," Lucy yelled leaping backwards before performing her roar, fired up style.

M: hey Spartans, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward too more chapters in the future.

D: yea, we hoped you enjoyed it mortals

M: your a mortal, idiot

D: and it pains me everyday

Translations

Ten no ryū gōon = celestial dragon roar

Author Zone (No Darri's allowed):

I will try to upload a story a week, most likely on a Saturday or a Monday, maybe even both. I have trouble with my their and there so, just a quick note. Oh and magic and attacks will be in bold, in Japanese with the translation in bold in brackets after it.

ROLLOVER

With Darriusb

*evil laugh* two chapters down, three to go *another evil laugh* the melon realm will fall I say FALL. *throws up from to much evil laughing* FALLLL!


End file.
